kiminitodokefandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuichi Arai
"It’s good to listen to me, because I pay attention to you kids. I can’t help it." - Pin to Sawako Kazuichi Arai (荒井一 市 Arai Kazuichi), commonly called Pin (ピン), is a character in the series Kimi ni Todoke. Pin works as a gym teacher and baseball coach in Kitahoro High School. When the original homeroom teacher for Sawako's class, Zen, becomes sick during the summer holidays, Pin debuts as their temporary homeroom teacher. Eventually he takes over as their permanent homeroom teacher when Zen decides to retire and take over his new wife's sake business. An avid baseball player, Pin attended Kitahoro High School around 10 years ago. He also used to be on Shouta Kazehaya's father's baseball league team and has been a long-time frequenter at the ramen shop owned by Ryu Sanada's family, so he has known him, Ryu and Chizuru Yoshida since when they were young. He is an old high school friend of Tōru Sanada's. Though regarded by most to be an arrogant, childish man who only wants to get a paycheck and a kick out of bullying his students. his motivation behind choosing the teaching profession are later revealed to be much more than that. Despite his frequent antics, throughout the series, Pin takes on the role of a mysteriously insightful mentor that is always looking after his students, especially Sawako and her friends. Appearance Pin has auburn spiky hair, angular eyes, tanned skin, thickly arched eyebrows, and a blinding smile. He has a stocky build, broad back, and large, clumsy hands. With a whopping height of 6'4'' (193 cm), and his hair adding a couple inches, Pin is taller than the average Japanese male (often standing out in crowds), and the tallest character in the series. When at Kitahoro, he is usually seen wearing a bright orange sweater, training pants, white socks, brown slippers, a necklace carrying a whistle, and at times carrying a clipboard. He is also seen wearing a red T-shirt, sometimes with the kanji 唯我独尊 (ゆいがどくそん/Self-conceitedness) on it. During entrance and exiting ceremonies, he is also seen wearing a formal suit, dress pants, and tie. Usually when out during cold weather, he wears a dark red striped jacket with a golden eagle and the word "Japan" embroidered on the back. According to Pin's own opinion, he is very handsome, even having the gall to state that he would fall for himself if born a woman. Most people think the opposite. Tōru, however, has explained that much of his appearance is ruined only due to his ostentatious spiky hair, and that he is in fact very handsome when he lets it down. Ayane Yano also notices this in her third year, and suddenly aware that he could easily get a girlfriend if he let it down, asks him to leave it up. Personality Outwardly, Pin exudes the air of a loud, eccentric man prone to believing the silliest superstitions. A running gag through the series is that despite being a teacher, he comically tends towards actions that are more suited to a teenager, such as eagerly running to the bathroom when he hears about a fight. With a life philosophy of "I'm the best", Pin is very arrogant, egotistical, and self-indulging, seen many times praising and singing about himself. Never taking his students seriously in the beginning of the series, especially Kazehaya, whom he often trolls as a pastime, at first glance Pin seems to hate them and only care about himself. But strangely, whenever his students are in dire need, he becomes the assistant to the early mental developments in each, giving advice that causes them to suddenly question the circumstances thoroughly before doing an action. Though comically, he would ruin their impressions with more self-indulgent praise. Despite his teasing (which Toru asserted as "affection"), underneath it all Pin is actually a very insightful teacher who fiercely cares for his students. He has been watching "Kuronuma's group" especially ever since he first became their temporary homeroom teacher, and considers them an interesting highlight of his career. Around 10 years ago, Pin himself was implied to be a high school student at Kitahoro and was very popular among his classmates. Toru deemed him as the "reckless hero of their generation". The best baseball player in high school as well as on Kazehaya's father's baseball league team, Pin was often scouted by universities and even professionals. Aiming to get into a first-class university and fulfill his childhood dreams of becoming a professional baseball player, he was the second person to be nominated for a spot. However, at a turn of events, Pin made a decision that would forever crush his dreams: to turn down the invitation and become a teacher. It was not an easy decision, and for a long time, he was quite troubled over it. However, he had his reasons: though he could have walked a different path, he loved high school baseball even more, and he wanted to relive it again as Kitahoro's baseball coach. His love for teaching is later expanded to include his class when he becomes their homeroom teacher, finding how his students change and grow into their identities throughout their 3 years of high school interesting. Pin has extreme confidence in his own abilities, especially when it came to his career choice. Self-confidence is arguably the the biggest quality that he sincerely advocates for, believing it essential for an individual to reach their full potential. He believes in taking responsibility for one's actions, and focusing on bettering oneself before bettering others. Also shown to be extremely observant, he is easily able to understand his students, even about things that they do not completely understand themselves. He especially takes the stage when the main cast enter their final year of high school. Having his students' best interests at heart when the time arrives for them to decide their futures, he encourages them to take risks, push past their limits, and put in their best efforts to accomplish their dreams. Pin is a flirtatious guy, but is always rejected while "girl-hunting" due to his personality and hairstyle. Though around 24 years old at the start and 27 by the end of the series, he remains single the entire time. His own romantic standards, however, are quite high. All he wishes to meet is the right girl, who must be within strict age limits. Relationships Ayane Yano Sawako Kuronuma He has a false impression that Sawako is an exorcist. This is because when Sawako, Ayane,Chizuru and Shota where in Ryu's room, he said that he usually gets sleep paralysis etc. And Sawako suggests a saltwater bath before he goes to bed. He thinks it's a suggestion to get rid of ghosts. She says so because it'll warm him up making him Kazehaya Shouta Pin knows Kazehaya since he was little because he was in the league team of Kazehaya's father. He habitually makes Kazehaya his slave by threatening him to do work or face the wrath of Pin revealing his ultimately embarrassing past. Sometimes, he too, makes Kazehaya his chatting friend by making him sit in the teachers' lounge listening to his never-ending stories of nonsensical things.Despite his threats, Pin acts as somehow a responsible guardian for Kazehaya, giving him advices when he felt troubled after various misunderstandings between him and Sawako. Though his method of advising hurts him, it makes him think about things more thoroughly to make a rational decision. Toru Sanada He and Toru have known each other for a along time and are good friends. Unlike Pin, Tooru is good at flirting, which Pin also envies him for and is disappointed, that Tooru could not go "girl-hunting" with him, because of him being engaged. They have attended the same high school. Kurumi's accidental confession In one episode, Kurumi waits for Kazehaya to come back from talking to Sawako. Pin comes by and asks what she's doing there. She says she needs to open the storage room and she's waiting for someone from the committee to come with the key. Pin gives her a key but she refuses to take it. From her strange behavior, he comes to the conclusion that she's in love with him. He "rejects" her, saying that he isn't interested in kids, but he would fall in love with himself too if he were a girl. Kurumi is humiliated by this. Before the beginning of the winter vacation, Pin announces that he would become the class' permanent homeroom teacher, since, though their old teacher has already recovered from illness, now wants to resign. Quotes ''"Pedro Martinez. I say (name the dog), Pedro Martinez. Seems like Zen's having some family issues. So I've come here as the pinch-hitting, bases-loaded, home run hitter!" -'' Pin's introduction ''"First year, Class D! Kazehaya Shouta! Come to the faculty room immediately! If you're not here under a minute, I'll tell the entire school all your embarrassing stories!" ''-''to''' Kazehaya'' ''"I really saw them last night. Little old men. I was drinking sake last night... Three of them were running laps around my cup. They were turning, turning, turning, turning... They eventually hopped into the cup, one after the other!"' - to Kazehaya ''"Blaming others isn't going to resolve anything. There'll be a lot of unjust things throughout your life. You will have to stand up by yourself." ''- to Ayane' '"You three! Start punching each other! Now!" '- to Sawako, Chizuru, and Ayane'' "Playtime's over, kids! You all should go home, poop in your diapers, and go to bed!" ''- to the main cast'' "Sorry, I'm not interested in kids. I mean, I totally get your feelings. If I were some other girl, I'd love me too. But you're like 10 years too young for me. Know what I mean? Just go and settle for some brat your age. Just give up on me, 'kay?" - to Kurumi "High school boys… whether they like a girl or not, if they’re confessed to, they’ll think about the girl for the whole day! Because they’re idiots!" '- to Kurumi '"Tell him he's to respect his elders!" - to Ryu about Toru "Good guys are a rarity in this world. Take me, for example." References See also Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Kitahoro High School Teacher